


Lovers Under The Moonlight

by Amanveth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, Daichi is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Insecurities, M/M, Mermaid Suga, a bit of mermaid magic, am working over it now, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga saves my soul, had uploaded this on another account, insecure suga, making out underwater, mention of soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanveth/pseuds/Amanveth
Summary: Daichi had been aware for a while that Suga had been lying to the team. But in no way had he ever expected that the secret of the setter was, that he wasn't completely human.A story about how Daichi and Suga get together, the difficulties and adventures of a mermaid boyfriend and how magical life can be.Might include characters from other schools and other couples later as sidepairs.





	Lovers Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So I had uploaded this story a long while before, on a different account with a different title. Now I'm starting to change bits and pieces and overall edit it a bit and since I don't use the other account anymore, I'm moving it here. 
> 
> I hope people like my story, I'm a bit rusty with writing, seeing as I've suffered a hella long writer's block. I already have the first two chapters from when I originally wrote the story, and I'll try to upload new chapters as regular as I can next to work.

Suga slid slowly into the bathtub. He sighed and relaxed. There wasn’t a lot he enjoyed as much as the feeling of water surrounding him. Playing volleyball of course. Or being with Daichi. The silver haired blushed as he thought of his friend and captain. What would he think if he knew that Suga had lied to him for a long time now?

His fin moved nervously, resulting in some water splashing out of the tub. He didn’t really mind it. His mother wouldn’t be mad at him since she knew his situation all too well. “Though mother decided to leave everything behind…” Suga murmured. He knew the story how his parents had fallen in love, and how his mother, born as a mermaid, had left her home to live with the man she loved. The people that originated in the sea could live underwater or on land, changing their forms to fit each. Even though they had a disadvantage on land: As soon as water touched their legs, they would transform into a tail and fins.

The young setter looked at his shimmering tail. He had it since he could remember. And he had always done a lot to hide it. Suga never had a lot of friends because of that. Mostly, he had just been the shy, strange boy who tried not to stand out. As he grew older, he started to want a new beginning. So his parents decided to move and he started school at Karasuno, where he met these people he now called his team mates and friends.

But still, his fear of accidentally revealing his secret was nagging him every single day. He would wait an hour instead going out in the rain, finding excuses for staying at school after lessons or practice. He refused to go to a public pool with his friends in summer, tried to make them believe he was afraid of water. When it looked like they didn’t believe that anymore, he’d say he was allergic to water, a rare kind of allergy. Suga frowned. He really didn’t want to lie anymore, but he had to. Simply because he didn’t want to lose the little joy he had at Karasuno. “Just another year…Just one year more...” he said to himself.

A few days later at school, he was distracted. It had started to rain heavily during the day, and he had no idea how to avoid an unpleasant surprise. He knew his parents wouldn’t be able to pick him up with their car today, his father was on a business trip and his mother worked the late shift. If it would stop raining just for a while, he might be able to go home by bus, if the rain would stop long enough so he could reach his house from the bus stop nearby. Or he could just try to stay a few hours at school, until his mother finished work. But it would be late evening until then. A small sigh left the lips of Karasuno’s setter. And he would have to find an excuse, so his teammates wouldn’t think something was wrong.

During practice, Daichi felt that something was wrong with Sugawara. He seemed to be distracted, even though he tried to hide it. The captain decided to talk with his friend and vice-captain while walking home together. Maybe the silver haired was upset because of him? He tried to think of something he’d done to make his friend upset, but he couldn’t remember a thing. The tall man watched Suga from afar. Ever since he’d met Suga back in first year, there had been days where the other was acting strange. Especially when things involved water.

First, Suga had said he was afraid of water whenever they wanted to go swimming in summer. Even if they said that he didn’t need to swim, he refused to come. Later he said he was allergic to water. Daichi didn’t ask any further, but he thought a lot about it. He had looked up water allergy, and it involved being not even able to drink water without problems. Suga himself seemed to be pretty fine with drinking water or washing his hands. It took the captain long to admit it, but Sugawara was lying to him and the entire team.

A ball was flying into Daichi’s vision, so he quickly received it. “Sorry! Nice receive, Daichi-san!” Kageyama was heard. He decided to definitely approach the older setter about the topic. It couldn’t go on like this. He had always thought that Suga trusted him and they shared a special bond. The captain wouldn’t say that they were in love with each other – he would never think that a person like Suga would fall in love with someone like him – but they were definitely close, except this thing concerning water. He trusted his friend a lot, so he wanted him to trust him, too.

Daichi’s suspicion was right. After practice, when he was waiting to walk home with Suga, his friend told him that he’d stay longer and practise tossing. “Suga… Aren’t you getting tired of lying to me and the others?” the brunette asked softly. He didn’t want to fight with his friend. He just wanted to hear the truth. Suga froze and the volleyball he was holding fell to the ground.

“What are you talking about, Daichi?” he asked, trying to sound calm and collected. But the way he was trembling showed that he knew what the captain was talking about. “You always think of reasons to stay late or not come swimming with us…” “I told you, I’m allergic to water!” “And before that, you were simply afraid of it. Suga, if you were allergic to water, you couldn’t even drink water or wash your hands without showing heavy symptoms. Am I not trustable enough to you?” Suga stopped breathing. He had been afraid of this happening.

“Y-You are… you really are, Daichi… But… I can’t tell you…” he whispered. “Why not? We’re friends, right? Close friends, I would say.” Daichi looked at the trembling mess that was Suga. “We are friends! But I don’t want to lose that. I’ve had enough of spending my school years as a loner. I’ve had enough of being the weirdo, the freak show, the guy no one ever talks with because he’s not like the others, because he’s not a human – “Suga suddenly stopped.

Damn. He’d gotten so worked up, that the last words slipped out of his mouth. He didn’t want Daichi to be disgusted. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, didn’t even want to look his friends in the eyes. “What do you mean, you’re not a human?” Daichi stared at him, his mind was racing. What could Sugawara mean with that?

“Well, I **am** human… half, at least… but try to explain that to kids that decided to mock you either way…” Daichi suppressed the urge to embrace the setter. “What’s the other half then?” “Alright… D-Do you want to see? Y-you’ll be pretty much disgusted and I guess I’ll never get to talk to you again after that… Well, it won’t be a tragedy when I leave the team then, I’m not really needed anyways… But I think you deserve to know…”

Daichi swallowed dry. “You have no reason to leave the team! You are needed! I need you. And I promise, I won’t laugh, and I won’t be disgusted, whatever it is!” The captain blushed heavily. Damn, that sounded like a confession. But he really meant it. He had a crush on Suga after all, he maybe wouldn’t even be disgusted if he transformed in a weird tentacle-alien thing.

Shyly, Suga took Daichis hand. Both of them blushed as the silver haired started to walk. He led the way to Karasuno’s indoor swimming pool, which was used by the swimming team. It was already late, swimming practice was over a few hours already. The brunette looked curiously, as Suga inhaled deeply. “You’re so gonna hate me later…” he mumbled, letting go of Daichi’s hand. The silver haired quickly took his shirt off – wet clothes felt awful and annoying – and looked at his friend one last time.  He then jumped into the deepest part of the pool.

Suga felt the familiar warm prickle in his legs, as they turned into a shimmering tail within seconds. He took a few deep breaths underwater, felt the small and inconspicuous gills on his neck flutter lightly. The water wasn’t as nice as the water in his tub or the water in the lake or even the sea, just because he tasted and smelled the chlorine. Still, he simply enjoyed being surrounded by water. It was a familiar surrounding that embraced him with open arms. He didn’t know if it was already visible for Daichi, he was deep underwater, his fin touching the ground of the pool. And it was dark in the room, they didn’t turn on the lights because he didn’t want someone outside to notice them. The only light source was the moon, shining through the glass roof.

The setter moved his tail a little. He could swim much faster than humans, so some light movement of his tail and fin was enough to swim the few metres to the water’s surface. Suga sticked his head out and looked for Daichi. The brunette still stood where Suga had left him and looked curiously. “So… you have not really a problem with water after all? You still look fine to me,” Daichi said.

With a quick movement, Suga dived below the surface and with another quick movement of his tail, he splashed a lot of water into Daichi’s direction. Again, he sticked his head out and looked at a – now sopping wet – Daichi. Suga couldn’t suppress a laugh. The captain looked dumbfounded. “How the hell did you do that?!” Well, he had been too fast as his friend would have been able to see something, him seeing wasn’t even the point in doing that. It was just something he’d really liked to do for a long time, he didn’t even really know why. Maybe because he always dreamt of being able to have fun with his friends the way he was.

Sugawara lightly bit his lower lip. Now, after he had done it and even laughed about it, he felt bad. “Sorry…” he mumbled and lowered his head. He shyly fumbled with his hands underwater, his tail constantly moving a little back and forth, to keep his head above the surface. “Don’t be mad at me, please, Daichi…” He could hear a small laugh. “I’m not mad, don’t worry.” The sound of footsteps told him that his friend was slowly coming closer. Suga put his hand on the border of the pool, hoisting himself up, and sat down. His midnight blue tail was mostly still in the water, his fin moving nervously and playing with the water.

Daichi stared at Suga. There wasn’t any word to describe it better. He stared at the boy he loved. Stared at the wet, silver hair where drops of water were falling down onto a slender, pale body. And he stared at his waistline, where the hipbones were visible. And just below, as if wearing pants dangerously low on his hips, was the pale skin disappearing. There was a transition, where the skin disappeared and hundreds or thousands of tiny, shimmering scales took its place.

His eyes travelled along the legs – now a tail – until he saw a lightly translucent fin. The captain stared at his friend for quite a while, without saying a word. He was too overwhelmed to speak. The longer he looked, the more details came into his view. How several tiny scales were scattered over Suga’s upper body, like some kind of decoration or adornment. He also noticed small, frilled gills onto Suga’s delicate neck. Daichi’s heart was pounding violently against his ribs. His thoughts were racing. And there was a feeling that stood out the most: The feeling, that he just fell in love with Koushi Sugawara all over again.

Suga trembled. His Captain hadn’t said a thing, just stared at him for minutes. “Dai..chi..?” He asked insecurely. After a short moment, the volleyball captain took off his shirt. Suga blushed as he looked at the toned body and quickly looked somewhere else. “W-What...- “before he could finish, he heard a splashing sound. When he looked up, Daichi was grinning at him from inside the pool.

“Well, I’ve waited two years just to take a swim with you! Took you long enough.” The brunette grinned at his friend, moving his arms and legs to keep himself above the surface. As the setter just stared at him, still not fully able to understand the situation, he swam over, took his hand and lightly tugged him inside.

“You’re not mad at me?” “Why should I?” “Because I lied all this time?” Daichi smiled gently. “Well, I understand why you did. From what you said earlier, I guess you didn’t have really good years as a child. So I understand why you were afraid to tell and not able to trust me this far.” “Thanks… But you **are** disgusted, judging by that stare you gave me.” Daichi shook his head. “I’m not. I just took the opportunity to properly look at the first mermaid I saw in my life.” Suga blushed dark red. “I-I’m not a girl!” Daichi blinked. “Sorry. How do you call uh… males of your species… then?” The silver haired lowered his head. “Dunno…,” he mumbled, ashamed that he had yelled at Daichi like that, without really a reason to. There wasn’t a specific name for males, he had at least never heard of one.  

He took a deep breath. “We... are very rare… Mermaids are already rare enough, but males are way rarer. That’s because it isn’t necessary to have males of our species, since mermaids can mate with human males.” “Oh.” “Yeah…” “Well, that’s good. Well, I mean... that means… you’re something special.” The silver haired setter blushed. If Daichi didn’t stop being so nice and understanding, he’d definitely jump at him.

They swam a little, until they returned to the edge of the pool, where they sat down next to each other. Daichi shyly lifted one of his hands. “Can I… maybe… If this isn’t weird… touch…” he stumbled upon his words, unsure if what he wanted was weird. Suga just smiled understanding and nodded. Just a moment later, he felt a careful touch on the upper part of his tail, where normally his upper thighs were.

As the captain moved his hand in a caressing motion, Suga observed his face. He didn’t seem disgusted at all, even while touching his tail. “Feels different than I thought, to be honest,” Daichi said. “Not slimy?” “I didn’t really think it would feel slimy. It didn’t look so at least. More… I had the feeling the scales would feel coarser, more like fish scales. But it actually feels more like the skin of a snake, soft and somewhat silky.” Sugawara blushed. He felt like he was being praised, even if this wasn’t really the case.

“Do you feel it? When I touch you, I mean. Or are the scales like… a shield or something?” Suga shook his head. “I can feel it well. I even feel the warmth of your hand. It’s not the same as when you would touch my hand or some other bare skinned part. But it’s not much of a difference. Comparable with wearing something out of a thin cloth. You can feel touches more than wearing something made of denim for example. I don’t know if this sounds understandable though…” “I understand,” Daichi said with a smile, still tracing his hand along the others tail. His fingertips played a little at the waistline, where the scales and the skin transitioned. He moved further, lightly tracing a few scales around Suga’s bellybutton, moving to his side and gracing the ones scattered on his ribs and chest until he reached his shoulder.

Daichi didn’t really recognize what he was doing until after his fingertips touched the soft, frilly gills and a soft moan escaped Suga’s lips. The volleyball captain swallowed dry. This sound was so damn sensual. He looked at his friend, Suga’s lips were slightly parted, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Daichi gently placed the hand that had touched the gills into Suga’s neck. He stared into the beautiful eyes and slowly moved his face closer.

The brunette knew, that this was a damn fault. He would risk their friendship. But he just couldn’t longer withstand this man. Daichi slightly tilted his head, he was already close enough to count Suga’s eyelashes. He swallowed nervously, looking into the warm eyes again. As he saw no sign of disapproval, he gently pressed his lips onto Suga’s. He felt Suga’s hand sneak into his wet hair, lightly tugging him closer.

As they parted, both of them had a blush on their face. Daichi took a deep breath. “I like you, Suga. I really, really do. To be honest… seeing you like this… made me fall all over in love with you again.” The silver haired looked at him with wide eyes, then gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, before jumping a little at him and kissing him again.

 


End file.
